Pokémon Adventures Tail of Pichu
by MonkeyBoy87
Summary: Are Ash is nearly killed by a psychotic trainer who claims to be his half-brother, he becomes Pokémon League Champion. After going to five different Pokémon League's he finally wins in Kalos. No one can forget the trainer who almost killed Ash and escaped, before he left he told Ash he has another brother. Ash doesn't have to find him because he will come to him.
1. Chapter 1

First, I didn't write the first chapter. 4fireking wrote this first chapter. He said after asking a few other author's if they would like to publish his story he went to me because I favorite some of his stories. He also helped a few other authors. Don't I feel lucky. Now I want to write more of this story but can't because I'm currently working my One Piece fanfiction. I believe we should focus on one story at a time and save the rest of the stories for another time.

**Episode One: Piwi And The Falling Berry**

There were lots of words to describe Ash Ketchum's personality: brave, honest, strong, idiot, reckless, hyper. Still ten years old and already went far in his life. He made it to the five plateaus, lost in all of them, and was in Kalos Plateau. He made it with his three friends, had a lot of adventures, helped a lot of people, captured and made friends with Pokémon, and earned his eight badges. Ash was already in the final round of the plateau.

On this very important day Ash was sleeping. He was sleeping like a bear snoring with a bag of Charmander Spicy Chips.

" Ash?"Ash's friend Serena knocked before she entered. The door wasn't locked and she could hear Ash's snoring, the big dope

Serena noticed crumbs of those chips on the hotels keyboard, figures. Ash was up all night trying to learn logistics of his next opponent.

Serena taped Ash on his nose. He wiggled his nose a little but Ash was still sleeping like a baby. Serena poked her fingers in Ash's cheeks. Ash really wanted to sleep after staying up all night.

" Clemont and Bonnie are outside. We have breakfast."

Ash squinted when he heard the word "breakfast". He got out of bed. All he wore was his grey shirt and green khakis. Serena put her finger over her mouth and giggled by how ridiculous Ash looked and she left him. Ash put his blue jacket on, his fingerless black gloves. He didn't need his backpack. He would pick that up after he won his first league plateau.

**ン**

Serena was sitting at a table with Clemont and Bonnie holding Dedenne. Dedenne liked to move around Bonnie and made a home in her satchel. Their Pokémon with Ash's were playing together. Delphox was playing with Bunnelby levitating him with psychic moves. Chesnaught was playing tag with Lucario, Phantump, Greninja and Pikachu –he was slow like dirt unable to catch up them. Talonflame and Hawlucha were practicing their moves. Talonflame was practicing her Aerial Ace on Hawlucha and he was using Karate Chop. Everyone was having fun.

" Hey Ash." Ash's bespectacled friend waved to Ash. Ash was still a little tired from lack of sleep stumbling out of the hotel but he still made it to the table. The smell of brewed coffee rejuvenates his senses.

" Pikapii." Pikachu stopped playing with the other Pokémon and leaped on Ash's shoulders. The electric mouse Pokémon put its paw on Ash's neck and pumped his other paw.

" That's right Pikachu," Ash said. Following his Pokémon he stood off the table and pumped his fist. " Today we are going to win and become the Kalos champions."

" Calm down Ash," Bonnie said stroking Dedenne's face. " Every plateau you've ever been in ends with you getting too excited and losing near the final round."

" You can win Ash," Serena was pumped up like Ash. She stood off her chair and made the same pose of Ash like a model. " All your friends will be watching. They're finally going to see you hold the trophy."

" Pika-pika," Pikachu exclaimed running up to Ash's face and smiling with his cute Pikachu smile.

" We had a long journey Bonnie. We won and lost battles. I know there are still trainers out there better than me. Today I want to go against the strong and win."

" That reminds me," Clement's eyes flashed white. He pushed his glasses back to his eyes. " You were up all night studying your last opponent. What have you learned about him?"

" Not much," Ash murmured sadly. " I tried learning what team he uses. I couldn't find anything."

" But doesn't your computer have data on all members of the Kalos League?" Bonnie asked.

" They do. This trainer Nelson just always wins his battles with Noivern." Everyone at the table couldn't believe their minds; the thought someone could win all his battles with just one Pokémon was crazy.

Ash once fought a trainer in the Sinnoh League who won his matches with just one Pokémon. The only difference was his was a legendary and Nelson just used a rare dragon type Pokémon.

" Ash you have Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab," Clement reminded. " Can't you ask Professor Oak to send a dragon or ice type to help you?"

" I can. I thought about using them in my earlier rounds. The reason I didn't my Pokémon in Kalos wants to battle here so much. It's what they've been training for. "

" Do you have a plan on the order of your Pokémon?" Serena asked.

" I think Pikachu should start first. The rest can battle when I have this feeling their ready to battle." Ash heard a loud ringing sound from his wristwatch. That sound was Ash's alarm to go to his final round.

Ash jumped off his chair and ran to his final round. Ash was in such a hurry he forgot to return his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. His Pokémon luckily followed Ash. Pikachu was in the lead followed by Talonflame, the bipedal blue fox Lucario, his green mask red winged fighting and flying Hawlucha, Greninja with his tongue blowing in the breeze, and Phantump the tree ghost following Greninja slowly. Greninja was nice enough to slow down because if he went to fast it would make Phantump feel bad.

" At least eat something before you go to your battle," Bonnie tried telling Ash who already went through a long road to the final round.

" We better leave too if we want to find good seats," Serena said. Dedenne moved back into Bonnie's satchel and Serena grabbed her hand like a big sister making sure Bonnie didn't get lost.

" We don't have to leave until the final round begins." Clement flashed gold tickets. These tickets were different from the normal plateau tickets. Most tickets were red with white edges. These were gold because they were permanent and cost him most of his gym money.

" I forgot you had those," Serena said chuckling like Ash when he was making jokes from his mistakes.

**メ**

Ash was standing on the plain, majestic field of the Kalos plateau. One half was light green and the other was purple; a giant Poké Ball in the center. Ash was standing on the green side.

Ash remembered his times in the Pokémon plateau like a montage. He remembered Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, Tobias, and Cameron. He learned from his losses. He learned to properly train his Pokémon and learn how to beat his opponent's Pokémon. Even if he did lose and there were no more new regions to go too he could still try the Pokémon Leagues he failed.

Ash would lose any time of day as long as he had friends who showed him compassion and friendship. Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, they were all there for him even though sometimes they didn't get along. Right now three very important friends were cheering for him. Ash couldn't distinguish between all his friends because he liked them all so. Ash's best friend was his Pokémon Pikachu.

Ash's opponent was a man who deserved nothing but respect for all his times winning without letting his Pokémon faint. His opponent dressed like every day was Halloween. His costume was a black cape, fluff around the collar, and two fang marks under the folds. He dressed like a soldier in green armor. He carried a holster with Poké Balls instead of a gun. His hair was long violet and an eye patch with claw marks through his eye.

" Are you guys ready for the final battle of the Kalos Plateau?" The announcer flew on the back of his was big enough and strong enough to carry his equipment. " For our top two we have Ash from Pallet Town and Nelson from Exlotte City."

" Exlotte City?"Clement murmured to Serena and Bonnie. They turned their heads wondering what Clement was talking about. " That can't be. That's not an actual city."

" Why would he lie about where he's from Clement?" Bonnie asked.

" I don't know." Clement rubbed his chin. If Nelson was a machine he could just check history and see where he came from, but humans were hard to figure out.

" Ready…Battle!"

" Pikachu I choose you!"

" Pika!"Pikachu jumped into the stadium. Half of the crowd were probably wondering why Ash didn't evolve Pikachu. A Poké Ball popped out of Nelson's holster.

" Noivern show challenger Ash what true battle is about." Noivern was a dragon and flying type Pokémon. Pikachu's electric attacks should have a big effect on Noivern's body, what with its mane and big ears. Its ears had a green swirl.

"It's no surprise he would start with Noivern," Serena said looking at Noivern swipe his red talons around and showing his three point tail.

" Maybe Noivern is the only Pokémon that guy has," Bonnie said. "If Ash wins Nelson will have no Pokémon left. Ash will win." Dendenne crawled up Bonnie's arm and gave a thumb up for Ash.

" Pikachu Quick Attack to get close then use Iron Tail."

Pikachu lunges at Noivern with light coming out his Pikachu's back and his tail glow swinging his tail at Noivern.

" Dragon Pulse." Noivern fired a sphere of green light at Pikachu. Pikachu's tail hit Noivern's Dragon Pulse. It exploded sending Pikachu to the ground.

Noivern fluttered above Pikachu. Noivern flew at a speed making him invisible. Pikachu was irritated with electricity coming out of his cheeks. Pikachu wanted to use an electric attack. Ash gave Pikachu what he wanted.

" Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuuu!"

Pikachu was engulfed in bright yellow electricity, and he sent a stream of thunder at Noivern in the blink of an eye. Nelson, however, anticipated Pikachu's attack and was able to counter.

" Dodge with Double Team!" Noivern split from one copy into multiple copies. Pikacha zapped one Noivern but it was the wrong copy. " Now's your chance. Use Supersonic."

Noivern screech with supersonic hitting Pikachu. Pikachu was confused, dizzy, and had no idea where he was anymore. He couldn't attack and his reflexes wouldn't save him from another attack.

" He's vulnerable. Finish this match off with Draco Meteor."

Noivern's throat glow red from the inside. It unleashed the strongest dragon type move from his mouth. The attack reached the sky and blew up like fireworks. It wasn't fireworks raining down. Noivern fired the meteor with perfect control, the meteors were heading for the stage.

Ash clenched his fingerless gloves on his leather glove. Ash's friends were having the same problem—they were also scared.

" Poor Pikachu!" Bonnie said afraid of what would happen to Pikachu.

" That Noivern is strong," Clement said in his most honest and scared voice. Serena didn't like Clement talking like a coward.

" Ash don't give up," Serena cheered.

Ash didn't know what to do. The meteors were falling very fast. Pikachu could listen to Ash's moves but it could hit somewhere else. An idea hit Ash's head like a Geodude throwing a rock.

" Pikachu use Quick Attack forward. Pikachu followed Ash's command; Quick Attack backwards. The meteor went downwards and missed Pikachu.

The meteor's crashed into every part of the stadium. Ash's Pikachu was safe because Noivern wasn't aiming for Ash and Pikachu was so close to Ash, if he moved any closer Ash would be disqualified.

" That was genius," Clement complemented Ash even though he couldn't hear him.

" You can win Ash," Serena exclaimed cheering for Ash. Bonnie even cheered, Dedenne crawling on her head and mimicking her actions.

" Ash is my hero."

Nelson's Noivern was irritated by the sound of cheering. Every sound they made he found irritable. Noivern wanted to use Draco Meteor to harm the humans…a voice hit his head like Abra's Confusion.

" In time my friend. Be steady until that time."

" Pikachu jump on the meteor and use Quick Attack!"Pikachu jumped on the rocks with his cat reflexes and moved with blinding speed towards Noivern. Noivern fluttered with his wing appendages dodging Pikachu. " Pikachu get under Noivern and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu ran under Noivern with his speed. He stopped and engulfed himself in golden yellow electricity.

"Pikachuuuuu!"

Pikachu zapped Noivern with his thunderbolt. Pikachu's attack left Noivern paralyzed. Tiny sparks of electricity were all over his body and Noivern was descending instead of ascending. Pikachu moved backwards for his final attack.

" Pikachu finish this off with max Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged into Noivern like a normal tackle. His body was engulfed in golden yellow ball of electricity. His body was white on the inside and his eyes were glaring with energy. Pikachu leaped into Noivern and hit him with the full power of his Volt Tackle.

Everyone shield their eyes when a wisp of smoke and wind went everywhere in the stadium. Ash saw Pikachu and Noivern. They both looked fine at first. Pikachu stumbled a little on his way down. Noivern also fell on the ground but unconscious.

" We won Pikachu!" Pikachu didn't share the same enthusiasm as his trainer and also fell unconscious on the stadium. Ash walked into the stadium spraying Potion on Pikachu. The potion healed some of Pikachu's wounds. " You were great. Take a rest and let everyone else play."

" Pika." Pikachu was injured but smiled at the generosity of Ash.

Ash picked Pikachu up and carried him out of the stadium. The battle would begin once Nelson put Noivern in his Poké Ball. Nelson just stood staring at Ash.

" What are you doing?" Ash asked. " Your Noivern is down so put him back in his Poké Ball!"

" I have no other Pokémon," Nelson said looking at Noivern and holding his Poké Ball.

" That means you forfeit," the announcer said on his Salamence. " This has been a very short battle but the winner of the Kalos Plateau and our new champion—"

" There won't be a new champion," Nelson said returning Noivern to his Poké Ball. " Not this year. And Ash will never take part in another contest, league, or tournament ever again."

Suddenly Ash felt something sticky wrapped around his hand. Ash looked at Pikachu; his buddies back had a strange kind of pink elastic that looked like pink goo. When he pulled on the sticky thing it just stretched out. He tried pulling the pink goo off it just seemed to constrict his arm more.

Pikachu tried shaking the goo off him. Pikachu's attempt to shake the goo off wasn't working. Pikachu's cheeks created electricity for another zap attack.

" Pikachuuu!"

The goo absorbed Pikachu's electricity like rubber. It streamed up and zapped Ash's body. Ash howled in pain and eventually Pikachu had to stop his electricity.

" Horrible…" Bonnie said in a pained expression. Dedenne felt the same way as Bonnie folding his ears down.

" How can he do this to Ash?" Serena got off her seat. With skill she jumped off the stadium managing not to break her feet and ran into the stadium. She tried grabbing Ash and pulling him to safety…a wall of the pink goo rose up and a jelly fist punched her away.

" You're a monster!" Bonnie shouted outside the stadium grounds. She was joined by Dedenne showing the same anger Bonnie had. "Ash never did anything to you!"

" It is not what _he _did, Serena ,it will be what is going to happen if Ash Ketchum continues to live."

The goo stretched over Ash's throat and his arms. The goo was raising Ash like a piñata before it choked him to death. Already Nelson could see Ash at the brink of death.

" This is not because I hate you Ash Ketchum. You are a fantastic trainer and a good person to your Pokémon. I am doing this because your death will inspire millions to raise against me."

Poor little Ash. He was so innocent and pure. Nelson couldn't stand to see his idol in so much pain. His face was soon full of tears that went through his mouth. Nelson would have won this day. He really would have won, a giant glove stretched into the stadium and grabbed Ash's collar. Clement used an improve version of his little gizmo's to save Ash. Nelson saw Clement; his glowing white glasses and serious facial not to mention the fact his Chesnaught and Bunnelby.

The whole stadium was full of Pokémon from different trainers who were against Nelson. Trainer's with aquatic Pokémon like Milotic and Feraligator, dark type Pokémon like Weavile and Honchcrow, and those with Mega Evolutions of Blaziken, Gyrados, and Ash's Pokémon coming out of their balls to avenge their trainers.

" I know this isn't a good time to say this," the announcer said in a crazy slur of words, " but Nelson using violence on Ash disqualifies him. The winner is Ash Ketchum."

"That's right," Nelson said. He was the most daunting trainer everyone saw. He put his finger in his mouth, contorting something inside his teeth. The disgusting sound everyone heard was Nelson pulling something out, a black stone. It wasn't an evolution stone; it was smaller and looked like a crystal. Nelson continued speaking.

" All of you are weak. Like Pokémon you put your faces in each other's butts and dream about becoming the best Pokémon trainer. None of you have what it takes to become a master Pokémon trainer. Only a Ketchum can become a master. I am a Ketchum."

They didn't care what Nelson's last name was. The independent Pokémon Blaziken attacked with a scorching foot engulfed flames hitting Nelson. However, Nelson's crystal glow precisely when Blaziken almost kicked him and something blew Blaziken and his non-flammable body away. Something Nelson used had the perfect sense of time. It knew when Blaziken's attack would hit and blocked it at the right time with staggering power.

A Raticate grew its long and very sharp fangs to gnaw down and whittle Nelson down. A Venusaur lashed a very long—but durable—vine at Nelson. And a vicious twister attack from a Dragonite. More Pokémon used attacks to help the other Pokémon. However, their attacks were absorbed by something surrounding Nelson.

Something damp and black skin was holding Nelson in well-developed arms. It had a big and bulky physique but was composed. It didn't attack and it never swings those burly arms. What this Pokémon could do was give Nelson an exit. This Pokémon had wings as well big and burly. It fluttered everyone with looming disaster about to happen.

" Give this message to Ash," Nelson said reluctantly to the one's Ash called "friends". " There is another Ketchum. He is a half-brother like me. I like you Ash. You and I are brothers. I want us to be friends when our god—not the Pokémon god Arceus—brings us to sanctum."

Every dragon type, ice type, fire type, and grass type used their special moves: Dragon breath, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Solar Beams. However, Nelson vanished in the air. He vanished like an illusion; never there to begin with. He was gone and the committee never got to interrogate him.

**リ**

Ash woke up feeling like a crumbled ice cream cone. Only fragments of his brains were put together and the other ones were a blur. What happened to him? It didn't take a genius to know he got beat by some powerful trainer.

Curled up on the bed was Ash's faithful starter Pokémon Pikachu. On a wooden table were his five Poké Balls . Ash didn't know if he was still in the Kalos Plateau or in a real general hospital. A man in a lab coat carrying a clipboard walked inside. His hair was red, he had freckles all over his face, and his eyes maroon in the lighting.

"You're Ash Ketchum. Your blood type is O and you have been in this bed for three days." The doctor seemed kind. Pikachu allowed him to scratch his ears. Ash couldn't believe he was really stuck in this bed for three days. " You are very lucky to be alive Ash. If your friends hadn't showed up your condition could have been worse or you might not be here."

" Where am I?" Ash asked taken aback by his headache and the blood on his bandage.

" You are in a hospital and in Santalune City. Your friends said you stayed in the Pokémon League for a day while they called a girl named Liza to ask Charizard to pick you up."

" My friends?" Ash almost got out of bed to find his friends. The pain in his body made it impossible for him to move.

" Don't worry." The doctor smothered his pain as he picked up a phone. " Your friends are waiting for you outside. All I have to do is call Janey and they will be here in five minutes. I am not deliberately trying to put you through any pain but you still need to rest."

Ash laid in silence for a few minutes. Pikachu was still sleeping, his Pokémon were still in their Poké Balls, and he had a doctor who looked like he was fresh out of college. Ash didn't think anything exciting would happen until he saw the shadow of a girl in pigtails silhouetted through the glass. The door opened and Misty walked in.

" Ash? Is this the room Ash Ketchum is staying?" She asked uncertainly. The doctor looked up and pointed to Ash in his hospital bed. Ash felt a sting of pain when he tried reaching out to Misty.

It wasn't just Misty visiting Ash. Bustling through that hall were all his friends. The second to enter was Brock followed by Professor Oak, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, Todd, Ritchie, Clement and Bonnie, Serena, Gary in his lab coat, and Professor Oak walking slowly inside.

Okay. I know you can't help being a grammar Nazi but can you please stop sounding like every word I write makes you want to put a bullet in your brain. I know some of the sentences may not be 1000 or 2000 reviews noteworthy but words and phrases only come to me so often. So how about before you give me your critique you say something nice. Something nice about what I wrote. Then you can say things like " it was too choppy", it was "to rushed", and all the other bad things you want to say. By the way, I introduced the OC character at the bottom of the page. I'm still not done with the first chapter.

" Guys!" Ash couldn't be happier. It was like his family visiting him for the holiday but they were all here for him, no roast or games to seduce them into coming. They all cared about him.

" We are very proud of you Ash," Professor Oak said giving Ash the thumbs up. "You worked your hardest and overcome the Kalos region. You finally accomplished your dream of becoming a Pokémon master. "

" I won?"

Ash didn't feel like a winner. He was a fraud. He didn't win that last round with strategy and strength in his Pokémon like he wanted. His opponent attacked him and was disqualified. When he lost in Kanto his trickles never stopped draining from his eyes. Ash had to let his friends know how he felt.

" That was an amazing last battle," Gary said giving his thumbs up. " I don't think I could do any better. But I'm a researcher now so it doesn't bother me."

" Your mother wants you to come home," Brock stated. " She misses you and hearing you in the hospital real upset her."

" We can take you home any time you want to leave," May said thumbs up.

" But first let's get a picture of you," Todd said wiping his camera lens. He raised his camera like he was observing wild Pokémon and prepared to press the shutter. " Who wants to be in the picture?"

" Me." Misty said like a whimsical pony walking beside Ash.

" I want to be in the photo," Brock said walking to the other side of the bed away from Misty.

" We do!" Clement and Bonnie laughed in unison and held hands. They walked on to the side of the bed with Misty.

" I want to be in this photo." Dawn smiled. Dawn walked to bed and a phone ringed. It was coming from her backpack. She unzipped her backpack, all those shampoos and crackers in plastic wraps, and they almost feel out when she tried getting her phone out. It was pink and had a Chansey waterproof smiley protector. " This is Dawn. "

Dawn's cheeks tinted red when she heard the callers' voice. First she acted like this man was out to hurt her and then the next minute she was smiling. She didn't smile this much since she won contest ribbons and captured Pokémon. Dawn left the hospital room.

" Who was that?" Ash said to Brock. Out of all his friends Brock kept in touch with Dawn the most.

" Just her boyfriend," Brock assured Ash.

" Dawn has a boyfriend!" Ash cried out.

" Yes. They've been dating since you went to Unova." Brock chuckled. " She really likes him. She calls me every day and tells me he calls her every day. She sounds happy when she calls me."

Ash sweat dropped. In less than one year Dawn actually found a boyfriend. Dawn, the girl who shrugged away every boy who ever flirted with her and the girl who he travelled all over Sinnoh with. Ash wondered where Dawn could find a boyfriend and imagined one being handed to her as a Pokémon contest prize.

Professor Oak walked to Brock's side of the bed with Gary in tow. Iris walked to Misty's side and Cilan went to Brock's. May went to Misty; Ritchie joined Brock; Serena was just standing in front of Ash's bed. Dawn was still outside talking to her boyfriend who calling her on the frilliest looking cellphone everyone ever saw.

" Should we tell Dawn about the photo?" May asked.

" We will. But for now, we wait." Brock informed.

The door opened and Dawn came back inside. Dawn looked happy. Her face was blushed like pink flowers and she bowed her head. Just hearing her boyfriend's voice really changed her demeanor. Brock waved his hand in motion and Dawn snapped out of her state of happy. She joined Misty's side of the bed.

Todd's camera didn't have an auto click because he used an older camera. Not seeing any other choice he gave his camera to the doctor. Todd smiled his big monkey smile and joined Serena in the front of the bed. Todd made two peace signs; Serena raised her left hand like she was selling a sport drink. Everyone else smiled and raises their thumbs.

" Everyone say…Pikachu." Pikachu stood upright and raised a tiny thumb up. They would each receive the same photo they could hang on their walls or carry with them forever.

" Pikachu."

**ュ**

The events between Ash and Nelson transpired five months ago. It took Ash months to recover from what Nelson did to him but he managed to recover. The doctors said there was no brain damage which was a big relief to everyone. The doctor warned them, however, that Ash would never forget the pain from that day.

Misty and Brock returned to their gyms in Kanto. Professor Oak retired from being a professor and gave it to his assistant. He was young and seemed a little clueless at times but he is kind with kids. As for Ash; he returned to Pallet Town but left to collect eight badges in the same region when he heard they were starting the Indigo Plateau Conference again. Ash would be rooted by his friends and loved ones to win the Conference since he didn't have a fair chance last time.

In Viridian Forest a trainer like Ash was going to face the gym leaders and enter the Indigo Plateau Conference. The boy's scholarly blond hair in the scalp of his fair skin got in the way of his big brown eyes. It was nothing short of miraculous how he could see where he's going with hair in his eyes. He wore jean pants and navy blue plaid shirt. The boy wore black sneakers with white stripes and a black belt. On the belt were two small Poké Balls.

Viridian Forest was less of a forest and more of a maze. Most trainers had trouble trying to find the exit. Some never made it out with the Beedrill hives and constant bug trainers who always wanted to battle. It was the smoldering place of danger and the only thing muffling the sound of bug type Pokémon, which scared him, was a small radio.

" This is Sandshrew Sam and Tentacool Terence and we are giving you the news."

" That's right Sam, five months ago a Pokémon League that almost turned into terrorist takeover. A young boy tried killing a ten year old trainer named Ash Ketchum. These boys' plans were thwarted by the trainers and Ash survived. Ash turned eleven and will take part in the Indigo Plateau."

" If this news is five months old why are we still reading it Terence?"

" We keep saying it because the police never caught this trainer named Nelson. He's still out there and he's highly dangerous. Until he is caught the Pokémon Leagues are hiring extra security."

This extra security wouldn't impede this trainer's journey. A little mouse caught up to the trainer and climbed on his back. He was a scrappy little yellow mouse with black spots on his ears and intense black eyes. Like Ash's Pikachu it climbed on the trainer's shoulder.

" Piiiiiiiichhuuu."

The tiny mouse Pokémon was Pichu the previous evolution of Pikachu. Most trainers found Pichu in Johto instead of Kanto. The reason he had Pichu was the trainer originally came from Johto. He knew his way around town because of a map the professor gave him. The trainer stopped walking when he saw a Weedle. It fell out of the tree and hurt its tiny legs.

" You poor thing." The trainer said, angry about a poor Pokémon in pain. " I'm taking you somewhere safe."

The trainer wanted to help the Weedle but he didn't have a backpack. He could carry the Weedle but he wouldn't have enough time if a wild Pokémon attacked to use any of his two other Pokémon. Pichu had a very good heart but his thunder attacks would hurt him. The trainer came to the conclusion to capture the Weedle. He wasn't going to keep the Weedle. He was only keeping it in a Poké Ball until he could release it when he found its nest. The trainer took an uninhabited Poké Ball from his belt touched the Weedle with it and it was sucked in.

One…

Two…

Three…

A strong red beep confirmed the trainer caught Weedle. He just had to find a nest where Beedrill's could take in the Weedle and nurse him back to health.

" Can you find the nest, Piwi?"

" Pipichu."

The Pokémon with electric potential Pichu hopped off the trainer's shoulder and climbed up a tree. It jumped from tree to tree with the agility a trainer could never have. Being an electric type in a forest with Pikachu it had no problems finding a wild Pikachu and asking it where the nest for Beedrill is. Piwi the Pichu returned and looked in the direction they should go.

With Piwi's help the trainer found the Beedrill's nest. He saw Kakuna sleeping by the trees. The trainer heard Beedrill still use the cocoon of Kakuna to sleep and can waken by the smallest sound. The trainer opened Weedle's Poké Ball and released the tiny red nose Pokémon. The Weedle saw home but tried crawling to the trainer. The closer the Weedle got the more he stepped away.

" I'm sorry but you can't come with me. It's not you. I just don't like bug type Pokémon. Stay here in the forest and when you evolve into Beedrill protect your hive with the other Beedrill's."

The Weedle showed the signs of a heartbroken child when the trainer couldn't let it come with him. It quickly got over it when five Weedle's on a tree called out to him. The Weedle happily moved to them. The trainer was glad Weedle was happy but his anxious friend Piwi was climbing their tree to get to a small berry. It grabbed the berry and pulled.

" Pichu!"

Piwi pulled that little berry out of the branch. However, Pichu and the berry fell from the nest. The trainer quickly throttled towards the tree, leaped and caught Piwi before he hurt himself. The berry hit the bushes…a swarm of several dozen angry Beedrill's flew out of the nest! The trainer turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the Beedrill nest. The Beedrill's flew after him shooting Poison Sting from their needles like a barrage of bullets.

If the trainer was going to outrun these Beedrill he needed a distraction. Beedrill were vicious Pokémon but even they wouldn't leave one of their injured friends behind. The trainer didn't want to hurt these Pokémon, even if they gladly wanted to hurt him, but he was left with no choice. He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it in the air.

" Squirtle soak these Beedrills with Water Gun!"

Out of the Poké Ball the light blue turtle with black iris and red sclera popped out from a giant bubble. The turtle took a deep breath then sprayed half the Beedrills with water. The trainer recalled his Squirtle after the Beedrills were soaked.

" Piwi, use Thundershock !"

Pichu engulfed itself in yellow electricity like Pikachu and unleashed a large amount of yellow thunder at the Beedrills. Normally an attack from Pichu wouldn't do anything to Beedrills but these ones were wet. When the water hit them the water exploded. One by one the Beedrills fell down as Pichu returned to his calm composure.

" Uh, are you guys okay?"

The Beedrill were severely hurt from Pichu's thunder attack. There was no Pokémon Center for these Pokémon and no amount of Oran Berry's would heal them. The trainer gave Pichu the face that it was "okay" to use his special attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you understand what two humans can accomplish working together. Well I know because Villain Princess helped me write this chapter and if that doesn't mean working together can't help than I don't know what will. Anyways this is the second chapter.

**Episode Two: Little Girls Like Piwi **

Pichu the started to envelope in a light ball of electricity. The ball shrunk into a ball of electricity in Pichu's body, and then it changed to Pichu's skin. The Pichu was ready for his extraordinary ability. Pichu then shot the electricity into the sky. The electricity was part of a way to heal Beedrill.

The sky darkened only a little with a bit of rain falling down. What was unknown was that there was something besides water in the rain. One drop of the rain on Beedrill's skin and the Pokemon's body felt better. The injuries on the Beedrill started to heal. When Beedril was healed enough the Pokemon flied again.

The trainer with the Pichu hugged the Beedrill after it made a full recovery. Now that Beedrill was healed the trainer told the Beedrill to go and be free, but this Beedril just nudged the trainer.

" What is it? Do you want me to release the Weedle in my Pokeball?"

The Beedrill just kept nudging harder and eventually an empty Pokémon ball fell out of the trainers backpack. Beedrill then looked at the red-and-white ball then back at the trainer.

It was clear what Beedrill wanted him to do. The first thing the trainer had to do was release the Weedle like he promised the brown, big nosed with a sharp horn Pokemon.

The trainer released Weedle, then looked back at Beedrill. The bee-type Pokémon didn't look happy now. The trainer was confused as to why until it dawned on him: Beedrill wanted the trainer to have both him and Weedle.

" Hmm. When Weedle evolves it becomes Beedrill but I'll already have a Weedle. But two of the same Pokemon isn't a bad thing, and it's not like it's against any rules to have the same Pokemon." The trainer realized his mistake. He talked to Weedle. " I'm sorry for releasing you when you wanted to be my friend. I'm going to capture you again. I swear this time you will stay my Pokemon forever."

Weedle rubbed against the trainers ankle. It was careful with its horn. The trainer smiled at Weedle's affection.

" You, Pichu, Squirtle, and of course Beedrill are going to be good friends. Either that or you won't have any trouble listening to my commands in battle. I would appreciate it if you and another Pokemon got into a fight over who loves me more."

The trainer laughed as he took out to Pokéballs and sent them at Beedrill and Weedle. When a Pokeball captures a Pokemon it makes a slight movement left and then right-the seal that holds the ball together is turning red-and if the capture is successful the Pokemon belongs to the trainer.

The trainer grinned when he saw that he had captured Beedrill and re-captured Weedle. Counting these two he had four Pokemon. Now, he had to find a Pokémon Center to rest for the night. He wasn't going to stay here and sleep in the woods. He was a man who liked to look at the stars from a window or the roof, he didn't like to lay in grass and watch the stares as so many big things that look small in his eyes.

He started making way towards the nearest city.

**々**

Only one day in Pewter City and the trainers Pichu Piwi already got himself into a lot of trouble. The trainer stayed the night in Pewter City getting well rested for his gym battle. Squirtle was working on using his bubbles and protecting his skin with his shell, Beedrill had to work on flying in the air and descending, Weedle worked on string shot and poison sting, and Piwi with his tiny body had to work on electric attacks. The problem was Piwi escaped when the trainer wasn't looking.

When he turned back around he saw that Piwi was gone. Worried the trainer told his other Pokémon that they were going to look for him. He needed Beedrill in the sky and his other two in their pokeballs until they made it back into town. Once Beedrill was in the sky and his other two Pokémon were in their balls he took off in a sprint to look for Piwi.

Meanwhile in town Piwi was eating fruit on a mailbox. A little girl, no more than six at least, saw the Piwi. The little girl looked six years old with pigtail black hair. She slowly approached Piwi. All she wanted to do was touch the Pichu's ears. Everyone told her a Pokemon would never bite or scratch a person being nice to them. Piwi, still eating his fruit, let her gently scratch his black ears.

"You're a good Pokémon, aren't you?" She said. Piwi with berry juice on his mouth made a cute face. "Yes. Yes, you are." She said as she continued to scratch the Pichu's ears. Piwi was going to let her scratch his ears until he got bored of it. "Do you have an owner?"

Piwi got bored. The Pichu jumped off the mailbox and ran on all fours away from the little girl.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" She ran after the Pichu.

Piwi was running back to its trainer.

**字**

The trainer felt as though he had run over the entire city and has yet to find Piwi. His searching of course wasn't going well. He started to wonder if he should give up. That was until he saw Piwi running.

The trainer was surprised and still like a statue. Piwi climbed up his leg and got on his shoulder. The trainer figured that was where Piwi wanted to go since his shoulder was his Pichu's favorite spot.

"Piwi, is everything okay?" The trainer asked.

The Pichu raised its hands hand in the air. Piwi was waving its hand trying to tell the trainer something. The trainer catches on that Piwi was trying to tell him something but he didn't know what.

" You better be trying to explain to me why you wandered off or I'm afraid to tell you this Piwi but I'll be upset."

It wasn't long after that he heard a young girls voice calling "Pichu."

When she said Pichu the trainer knew she was calling for Piwi. The trainer looked at Piwi. The trainer knew Piwi was the one who brought her here.

"Excuse me sir, but did you happen to see a non-captured Pichu?" She asked.

" I'm sorry but I haven't seen a non-captured Pichu." The trainer remembered he had Piwi on his shoulder that could be mistaken for a wild Pichu. " This is my Pichu, Piwi."

"Nice to meet you Piwi." She said.

Piwi made a sound like he was greeting her.

"He's friendly, isn't he?"

" He doesn't hurt humans or anyone who isn't bad, but Piwi is nothing but a load of trouble unless you know how to keep a good grip on him."

"May I pet him?"

The trainer crouched down to the girls level so she could pet Piwi. She started to pet him and one of Piwi's ears twitched showing that he liked it. This was the perfect sign that a Pokemon was obedient and loving of all people. The little girl grew a smile as she continued to pet Piwi.

" I didn't know you already had a trainer, Pichu. I'm okay with that because you can still be my Pokemon."

The trainer and Pichu were confused. "How can Piwi still be your Pokémon when he's mine?" He asked.

" As much as it hurts to see a Pokemon as cute as your Pichu belonging to you, I'd say sooner or later your Pokemon is going to come to be my Pokemon."

The trainer was trying to remain calm. "What makes you say that?"

The little girl grabbed the trainer's Pichu from his shoulder. She darted off with Pichu in her grasp and the trainer running after her telling her to give Pichu back. If he caught the little girl he would do the worst thing imaginable to her...tell her parents she stole someone else's Pokemon.

Soon both were in the front of her house. Her parents were outside and saw them. They were startled to see their little girl carrying a Pichu and a boy chasing her.

"Excuse me, but can you explain why you are chasing my daughter?" The girl's father asked.

"Well you see, sir, I allowed your daughter to pet my Pichu, but then she took my Pichu and ran off."

The girls father sighed. " I should have known she never listens to me when I tell her stealing is bad. Hold on for a second so I can go down there and get your Pichu back."

The trainer nodded.

With the fathers help he would get Piwi back.

The father knelt down and stared his daughter in the eyes. "Sweetheart why did you take this young man's Pichu?"

"Because Pichu wanted to leave him and come with me!"

"Are you sure? Because if you just took Pichu then there's no telling if Pichu wanted to be yours or not. Besides the trainer has to decide if he wants to keep his Pichu or release him."

The girl was upset and crying that she couldn't keep Piwi as her Pichu.

"Honey, maybe your father will take you to go get your own Pichu soon." Her mother tried to reason.

"No! I want this one!"

The little girl squeezed Piwi with all her strength so no one could take him out of her hands.

"Angela, please give Pichu back." The couples daughter then ran. No one was taking that Pichu away from her.

" Beedrill, I need your help." The trainer released his Beedrill, and then just because he needed more help he let Squirtle out. " Beedrill, try to find a girl carrying Piwi. Squirtle I need you to help me in case some wild Pokemon attack me."

The two Pokémon nodded and Beedrill took off into the sky and Squirtle and the trainer on foot. The trainer felt sure he could find Piwi with his Pokemon's help.

**外**

The little was trying to train Piwi but the Pichu was laying on the ground, as though he was defeated. Piwi wasn't lying on the ground because it was exhausted or lost a Pokemon battle. He was laying on the ground because he wanted his trainer not this over-friendly little girl that was trying to train him.

" Pichu! Get up, Pichu!" She kept yelling the same thing to Piwi, but Piwi refused.

The girl was going to get Piwi to move even if she had to make every wild Pokemon in the forest attack the Pokemon that wasn't hers. She whistled and a few wild Beedrill appeared from the tress. She didn't know one of them was the trainer's Beedrill. The captured Beedrill left as the others gathered around Piwi and the little girl.

" Use a move on them before they hurt me!" The little girl yelled not knowing what moves Piwi knew.

Piwi had his eyes closed so he thought that she was making stuff up, just so he could obey her. First static an then electricity came out of Piwi's cheeks, but he didn't open his eyes, so he didn't see the Beedrill. Instead it was to shock the little girl if she touched him.

Piwi would never take orders from someone who wasn't his trainer unless the person was a good friend of his trainer and the situation demanded Piwi's help. But since he refused to open his eyes he didn't see the true danger that they were in, as the Beedrill were getting closer. But surprisingly he didn't hear the Beedrill's wings.

" Save me, Pichu!"

Piwi figured that she was just saying things so that he'd obey her so he just layed on the ground not doing anything. Things were not looking good for her. She begged Piwi to do something-anything-but he just layed on the ground ignoring her.

Before they could hurt her they heard a Pokemon cry " Squirtle!"

She turned and saw the trainer along with his Beedrill and Squirtle. She was never so happy to see the trainer who had Piwi in his party. Squirtle water-gunned the Beedrill. Squirtle must have soaked eight of them with a single a ttack.

Unfortunately the Beedrill weren't defeated; instead they looked angry. Squirtle needed a helping hand from his trainer if his little blue head and orange shell could defeat all the Beedrills.

"Alright Squirtle, let's do that again. Piwi Thundershock!"

Piwi got off the ground when the trainer gave it a command. When he opened his eyes Piwi saw that the little girl wasn't messing with him. He took a deep breath, charging the electricity in his cheeks. The Beedrill's were soaked again by Squirtle's water gun before Piwi released his electric attack.

When the electricity hit them the wild Beedrill fell to the ground unconscious. The trainer was happy his Pokemon had the power of teamwork to defeat all the Beedrill's, but hated having to hurt Pokemon just because a mistake was made.

Piwi ran to his trainer and rested on his shoulder. As Piwi rested the trainer looked at the little girl and told her that she was going to be in, but it was best to get her home so her parents could decide what her punishment was.


End file.
